A dragons story
by skatonic241
Summary: My first fan fic, be gentle. Its about an OC nad how she made it through her childhood as Ivan Dreyers daughter, and growing up in Raven Tail. Please comment. I know bad title too ha ha... Rated M for language violence/blood, and future lemons ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a back story for an OC character that a friend and I came up with. Please comment and let me know how I can do better. This is my first fan fic and could really use advice from veteran fan ficers. This character is in two other stories, mating season Co written by me and my good friend Goldenrage, and another that we are working on together that isn't quite finished yet. Constructive criticism is always welcome, just be gentle, its my first time. And it wont hurt to tell me what you like as well. I hope you enjoy it at least. :D**

Born out of wedlock, and in secret. Tesla was hidden from the world. Her mother, Halley Luneska, had the power of the cosmos. She summoned comets and meteors from the sky to rain down on her foes. Her magic was strong and fast. That is what brought the attention of a certain Fairy Tail wizard to her. He admired her power. She was the perfect woman. Surely, she would produce strong, powerful children. Unlike his current weakling child. He had no choice but implant his own flesh and blood with the power of the dragons to make him stronger.

Halley sat at the bar, drowning her sows in liquor and karaoke. She wasn't the best singer, but when she had a few drinks in her, anything was possible. Her light brown hair grazed her back as she shifted in her seat, trying her best not to fall off of the stool. Before she could take the floor and sing her heart out, a man sat next to her. She could feel the power coming from him, he was strong. Halley was a promiscuous woman. At the ripe age of 25, Halley had made a name for herself as an 'easy lay'.

The man that sat next to her had bigger plans for her though. She wasn't just a booty call. Oh no. She would give birth to a strong, and powerful child, his child. "What's a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" He asked nodding to the bartender for a mug of beer. Heat flushed to her cheeks. Most guys would just ask her to go back to their hotel room for a few hours. "Well..." she started looking over into his deep, dark eyes. She could feel the heat in her face intensify with his stare. She knew this was no ordinary man.

Halley may have been, for lack of a better term, a bit of a slut. But the one thing she desired more than anything was a family. She could tell this man wanted more from her than just a quicky in the bathroom. "I'm drinking and trying my best to forget how useless I am." She replied taking a large gulp of her drink. The two talked the rest of the night. She couldn't get him to say much about himself, but the ring on his finger told her this was a losing battle. But still, she enjoyed talking to him. At least he was a good listener.

"So Ivan. If you're in Fairy Tail? What are you doing all the way out here?" She wanted to know more of this man. He was so secretive. Every time she tried to get information about him, he deflected her question and turned the attention back on her. Ivan knew women loved talking about themselves, so getting her distracted was easy. He stared into her dark blues for a moment, his eyes twinkling in the dwindling candle light. A small grin cracked at the corner of his lips. "I could stare into your eyes forever if you would let me." His response made her melt. Bringing back the shame she felt for flirting with a married man. *He could have at least tried to cover up he's married* she sighed to herself knowing that this man could never give her what she desired so desperately. A child.

Halley was attracted to Ivan, it was clear as day. There was no hiding it. Every time he complimented her dark blue orbs; she would melt. Every time he would brush her shiny, golden brown hair to the side; she would shiver. Every time he would place his rough calloused hand on her soft milky thigh; she would sigh. Knowing that the thoughts racing through her head were only a dream. But little did she know, her dreams would become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, Halley was hard at work trying her best to support her 4 year old little girl, Tesla. Halley joined Lamia Scale to make some extra cash. Tesla ran around the guild hall when her mother was out, showing her magic to anyone that would watch. "Watch this!" The young wizard exclaimed as she created a small thunderstorm over head. Tesla was born with thunder magic. Halley told her it came from her father's side of the family. "Tesla my dear, that was simply marvelous! One day, you will be a powerful wizard." The older wizard stated kneeling down to match the thunder child's height. "But for now, try being a 4 year old and go outside and play with the other children." Tesla was shooed out of the guild hall to play.

Later that night Ivan returned for the first time in weeks. Tesla never understood why her father wasn't home all of the time. "Daddy can't stay with us all of the time Tesla. He goes out for work a lot." Halley smiled down at her baby girl, lying of course. Ivan had to keep up his appearances with his 'real family'. "Yes Tesla. Now. I have a surprise for you my dear child." Ivan so happily stated. Halley kissed Teslas forehead and headed out for a job, leaving Tesla alone with Ivan. Halley smiled at her daughter as she left the house, having no idea what was in store for her precious baby girl.

Ivan placed Tesla on the ground after swinging her around listening to her giggle. "Daddy! My surprise? I was a good girl today!" She said jumping up and down, anxiously awaiting what her father had gotten her. "Do you like mommies magic?" He asked almost sounding excited himself. Tesla nodded her head, her eyes lighting up brighter as his smile widened. With Halley having practiced cosmos magic for most of her life, Ivan was sure that this was the solution. Tesla was a strong child, there was no doubt about that. But her thunder magic wouldn't take her far. He thought she needed something more.

He pulled the lacrima out of his bag and held it in front of her. It sparkled and shined brightly in the dimly lit room. Teslas eyes were growing wider as she stared into the lacrima, seeing the shine of the moon coming from within. The lacrima was significantly larger than that of any other lacrima she had seen. "Daddy! Is this for me?" She asked tilting her head to gaze farther into the orbits in the orb he held in his hand. "I'm gonna put it in my room, right next to my bed so I can see it all the time." She shouted excitingly. "No Tesla. This is going to go inside of you. This is magic. Just like your mommies." His grin turned almost sadistic. "Now just lay down dear. This will only hurt for a second." She lay on the floor, waiting for him to make the move. *I hope daddy is right. I don't like getting ouchies.* she thought, before he started to insert the lacrima into her chest.

He pressed harder and harder, but the lacrima was so big. Tesla screamed for her father to stop. "Daddy please! It hurts!" He ignored her cries of pain and pushed harder, the lacrima trying to force itself into the tiny child's body. "You need to be stronger Tesla! I can't have weak children!" He growled pressing harder into it. He was going to implant this into his child one way or another. "Your body will recover." He no longer cared if she lived or died, he could always make another child with another woman.

It felt as if time stood still as Ivan relentlessly forced the lacrima into his daughter. Tesla was losing consciousness. The pain was coursing through her entire body. Throbbing in every nerve. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt her pulse weaken and her breath begin to shorten. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. She gasped for air only to be stopped by another forceful push to the lacrima. It was almost fully implanted. Her eyes wandered the room. Looking at the holes in the walls, and dirt on the floor. The furniture was arranged for entertaining, though Halley rarely had guests. The clock chimed, it was midnight. Tesla again tried to gasp for air, but the pressure in her chest was suffocating her. Her hand tried to reach for her father but made little movement. She was growing weaker, her heart slowing more, her lungs not allowing any oxygen inside. "Just a bit more..." Ivan whispered more to himself than to his dying daughter. Her vision becoming clouded, bleaker and bleaker.

Her eyes jerked slowly to him. He had a sinister grin, from ear to ear. His eyes wide and full of passion and excitement. She had never seen her father look so malicious, so evil. "Please. Daddy! Stop..." were the last words she managed to force out before the lacrima was fully inside her chest. Tears stained her pale cheeks. Blood spilled to the floor. He never anticipated such a battle to get that wretched thing into her. *I'll have to clean her up before her mother gets back.* he thought smiling down at the grim vision in front of him. Her chest was still. He looked on nervous that he may have failed and would need to start over. Worse yet, he would need to leave town after coming up with a lie to explain why Tesla was dead. "I know. I'll take a job and say I brought her with me. It will be an easy one, nothing that would bring any concern. 'Halley! It's Tesla! She got in the way during the job and...' yes that should do just fine." He grinned at his brilliant idea. Tesla was always begging him to take her on his jobs.

Before Ivan left, he heard a small gasp for air. His eyes darted back to the child on the dirty floor. Her chest, ever so slightly, heaved up and down, in and out. It was barely noticeable, but she was breathing. He dropped to the floor, a venomous smile on his lips. "Tesla?" He asked holding a towel over the bleeding wounds caused by the lacrima. She grunted so lightly that only a mouse could hear it, unless you were listening for it. Ivan swiftly, and without any effort at all, lifted the young wizard and dressed her wounds. "It will be a few days before your mother's back. That will give this time to heal." He smiled wrapping the bandages around her chest. She was going to have a large scar down the middle of her chest because of this. "Now rest." He stated gingerly placing her down on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tesla woke the next morning exhausted. She could barely recall the events of the night. "Daddy?" She yelled, her voice raspy and dry. She wanted to see her papa. He entered the room grinning at the tough girl he had raised. He was proud the lacrima had taken and she was still alive. Not because he didn't want to lose his child, but because if she died, he would need to start all over. "Yes?" He looked on, seeing and feeling the changes already. Her magic energy had risen over the night. Her skin was brighter, her hair more shiny and light. Her eyes were big and bright now, even in her sleepy state. "I wanna go back to sleep." She announced before dropping her head to the pillow. It was only seconds before she was out cold.

"I was warned of this. It is the week of the full moon. She will get an uncontrollable urge." He spoke to himself, watching her sleep. "But her strength increases during this week. The night of the full moon, she may as well be unstoppable." He continued before leaving her room. It wasn't long after that, that he received a letter in the mail. He smiled at the news. Things were going swimmingly. Tesla was going to survive and his plan was going to work out better than he had hoped.

The week of the full moon was over. Tesla was expecting her mother home any day now. Ivan had lied to his Fairy Tail comrades. He told them he was going on a job not posted on the board, a job for a friend. In reality, he needed to stay with Tesla while Halley went on her job, and it was the perfect time to implant the lacrima. Everything was going perfectly. "Tesla I need to speak with you. Sit down." his hands motioning to the fluffy brown couch. She plopped to the seat, she was weak. Her urge was to sleep. "Dont worry dear, I was told you would have a sort of full moon 'hangover'. You will be weak for the next day or so." He explained trying to figure out how to tell her the news he had gotten while she slept all week. "Its about your mother." She noticed his demeanor had changed. He was being so cold.

She focused on her father. She could tell something was off about him. "Your mother won't be coming back. She perished on her last job." He spoke with a coldness that would make even Zeref himself shiver with fear. Tesla sat confused. She had no idea what her father was talking about. *Perished?* She asked herself, showing confusion on her face. "Shes dead Tesla." Tears fell from her eyes. Her lower lip trembled trying to keep from sobbing. He sat there, still as a rock, emotionless. Ivan never cared for Halley, she was merely a tool to get a strong child. Now he had that; now he could carry out his plans. He had no further use for Hally. He was going to have to kill her after all. He wasn't going to have that blood on his hands.

Tesla dropped to the couch, crying into her father's lap. She could tell by the expression on his face she would get no condolences from the heartless man, but he was her father after all, and she was just a young girl.

A tearful Tesla ran to the woods outside her home, ignoring her fathers screams for her to come back. She swerved through the trees, dodging the branches and rocks. Her feet glided across the ground as if she was running on air. A branch protruding from a near by tree smacked her across the face, making her fall to the ground with a light thump. She rolled to her side, curling up into the fetal position. Her sobs echoed through the dark, chilling forest. Dirt and sticks covered her back from the fall. Bugs were crawling all over her soft skin. She opened her eyes smelling Ivan near by and crawled to a hollow tree trunk to hide. "Tesla!" He hollered into the night, searching the horizon for his distraught daughter. Tesla covered her mouth to muffle her cries. She shrunk into the ground as he passed her calling her name over and over.

She waited a few minutes before peeking out of the trunk she hid inside. Tears, again, rolled down her cheeks as she dropped down to her knees. A shaking sound caught her attention, her eyes shifted to find the noise. Waiting patiently, she listened, wanting to hear it again. "What was that?" She said wiping the tears from her cheeks. After gaining control of herself, and forcing the tears to stop, she focused her hearing to where she had heard the sound before. A squirrel raced by on the branch above, a rough breeze bellowed through the trees. The wind picked up, a cyclone of leaves flailed around Teslas body, shocking the young slayer. The sound came back, a shaking sound from behind the tree ahead of her. She crawled slowly to the noise, unsure what to expect on the other side of the wood.

Slowly, she crept to the tree. Her heart raced as she approached. Another sound, louder than before. "Hello?" She asked as she inched closer and closer to the noise she feared. Seconds felt like hours to her. All she wanted was her mother to be by her side telling her to be brave and not fear the unknown. The thought of her mother smiling brought courage to her as she drew closer. Her eyes peered to the side, peeking around the tree to see a large white and green egg. She felt her heart slow and her face flush hot from embarrassment. She was humiliated for being so scared of a silly noise. A large smile crept to her lips as the egg shook again. She gasped and tucked her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, waiting to see what would emerge from the egg.

It shook again. "Maybe its a dragon!" She spoke to herself as she examined the object in front of her. A crack appeared, making her smile big. "Its coming!" She screamed, as she crawled closer to the egg. Another crack appeared. Tesla was getting anxious, she just wanted to know what was going to come out. Another crack, then another. Until finally, it broke open. She fell back on her butt. Looking up, she saw a cat, he had wings and was flying. It was a light dull green color. A small tuft of hair sprouted off of his head only a bit duller green than the rest of his body. Light brown eyes peered down on her. His smile wide, a sharp tooth jutting out of his mouth. Tesla smiled up at the kitty, she always wanted a pet, but her mother would never let her get one.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed shooting up to get a better look at the flying cat in front of her. "Youre so cute!" She grabbed the adorableness and squeezed him tight to her chest. She heard muffled sounds come from her chest. She held him out in front of her and looked longingly into his eyes, thrilled she finally had the pet she had wanted for so long. "Hi!" The cat said with a high pitched happy voice. Tesla shrieked, her new kitty talked too. "Hi!" She responded smiling with squinted eyes. "Oh no…" She said out loud releasing the cat, her face going serious. "You don't have a name do you?" She asked looking back to the cat flying in front of her. He shook his head, sadness coating his face. Tesla smiled, "Ill name you Dojo. Do you like that?" She asked grinning big at her great choice in name for the adorable cat. Dojo nodded and hugged his new friend.

Tesla brought her new friend back to the house, begging her father to let him stay. "He wont tell anyone im here. And…. and he will talk to me and help me train. I promise daddy. Please!" She begged pouting her lips, making her eyes as big as she could. Ivan knew if Tesla had someone to talk too, she was less likely to go try to find a friend in town and risk being seen. "Fine. But he is your responsibility. I wont be taking care of him." He stated storming off. Tesla grabbed a red bandana and tied it around his neck. Dojo smiled and threw his hands to his hips. "Do I look cute Tesla?" He asked. Tesla let out a low squeak before hugging her new partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Years passed. Tesla was trained harshly by her father. Day after day he would train her. When she failed, she would receive a beating worse than any opponent could deliver. Tesla was 6 now, Dojo 2 now. She had adjusted to her new magic and power quite well. Her moon magic gave her multiple abilities. Anti gravity magic was her favorite. She could remove the gravity from a generalized area, leaving her foes helpless floating through the air. She could also make things come to her by removing the gravity from the area, and changing the directory of the gravity making the item move toward her. Her anti gravity magic made her as light as a feather as well. Moon drip fell from her fingertips as well. It was like acid to everyone else. Just one drop of the pink fluid on the skin and any other human would scream in agony. Meteor/cosmic magic was her most devastating new magic. She wasn't to fond of it though, it was harder to control and less reliable when fighting a single target. She also had a form of ice magic. It was more so cold magic. She could drop her internal or external temperature, freeze things, or cool things down to deadly levels. Not to mention her heightened senses because she was now a dragon slayer, made her the perfect success to Ivan.

"Go train Tesla. I will meet you out in the woods where we normally train soon. I have to go check in at my guild." Ivan stormed off leaving the young girl by her lonesome. It wasn't unusual for her to be alone though. Ivan had to keep up appearances with his real family, no one knew of her. The only person to acknowledge her in Lamia Scale had passed away only a few weeks after Halley. Another full moon had come and gone. She was getting used to the urges Ivan had told her she would get. This time around, she had the urge to fight, making Ivan very happy.

Tesla and Dojo made their way to the woods, tired and bruised from her latest urge, and exhausted from the new moon. Not paying attention to where she was going, or the smells surrounding her, she tripped over something in her path. Dojo could be distracting to Tesla. He was always talking and complimenting Tesla on how strong she was now. Tesla rose from falling to see blood on her hands. "Did I cut myself?" She asked out loud, examining her hands in the cool winter sun. Dojo flew around her head looking down at the blood. "Where did that come from?" He asked checking the area around them. Tesla looked down to see she had fallen into a pool of thick blood.

Just then, she heard a noise from behind her. This blood obviously wasn't hers. It smelt funny to her, it smelt like summer. She turned her head, scanning the area. Her eyes shifted to a rustle in the bushes only a few feet ahead of her. "I'm scared tesla…" Dojo stated hiding behind Teslas head. Another grunt broke the dead silence of the eerie forest. Tesla stepped lightly to the sound, ridding herself of the majority of her gravity to prevent any noise from brushed the bushes aside to reveal a small girl, no older than herself, bleeding profusely from her thigh.

Tesla gasped and jumped back. Her bruised legs hit the log behind her. "Hey... Are... are you ok?" She asked hesitantly. Tesla wasn't to talk to anyone. No one was to know of her existence. The girl made no sound. She just reached to the drained slayer, her eyes locking with Teslas. "You need help." She stated grabbing her hand, trying to lift her up. She was heavy. Tesla stood confused. *Shes such a small girl. How can she weight so much?* She thought before she decided she didn't have time to try and drag her back to the house. "I'll be right back. Dojo stay with her ok." Tesla jumped over the girl and ran back the house as fast as her sore legs would allow her. She fell into the doorway, hitting her face on the floor. Blood trickled out of her nose as she rose to her feet.

She shifted through the cupboard in the bathroom. Grabbing at anything to help cover the wound on the girls leg. "I'll take this and this and this." She grabbed it all, holding it in her shirt, racing back out the door to the girl in need. When she got back another flying cat was there. "Who are you and what are you doing with my Atlis." The new flying cat demanded standing in front of the bleeding girl. "I'm Tesla. I gotta stitch her up or she could bleed out" Tesla kneeled down next to the girl, smiling down at the grey cat to show she meant no harm. He backed away, staring down tesla the whole time. "Whats your name little kitty." Tesla asked preparing the items she needed to fix up the bloody child. "I'm Roari, and this is Atlis Redfox, shes the sun dragon slayer. If she dies…" His head dropped. Dojo flew to his side and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Tesla is really good at this. She will be just fine as long as she stitches her up and cleans it." Dojo smiled.

"Hold still, ok." She demanded, picking the small debris that had clung to the bloody flesh. She grabbed for the disinfectant and soaked a soft rag. "This is gonna sting. But I promise it's worth it." The drenched cloth connected with the giant gash on the girls leg, forcing a loud cry from her. Tesla shrunk, closing her eyes. Apologizing for something she didn't do, over and over. She pulled out the sutures next. Tesla had gotten good at having to sew up her own wounds. Ivan refused to bring her to see anyone when she got hurt. 'You can't depend on others. Strength comes from you not anyone else. Sew your own wounds shut.' He would say when Tesla begged to see a doctor.

Tesla pinched the skin, the girl whimpering at the pain. She felt bad for hurting her, and couldn't bare doing it, but stitches were needed. The moon slayer shook the feeling and took a deep breath. "I'll go fast. Just try not to move ok." She took another deep breath. The needle slid into the skin. Blood erupted from the needles entry site, splattering on Teslas hands and face. She jolted her face back closing her eyes to guard from the fluid. She focused her attention back to the wound. She continued pressing the needle through her flesh. Piercing the thin layers, one by one until it protruded out the other side. Again, the needle pierced through the skin, this time faster. The thread tightened, pulling the flesh together. Blood oozed out of the wound, flowing down her leg to the dirty ground. It pooled up at her hip as Tesla continued her stitching, trying not to shiver too much from the chill of the wind. Once more, Tesla punctured this tiny childs red throbbing flesh. Quicker than before, she tied off the suture. The girl whimpered through the most of it, but never spoke a word. Altogether, the child needed over 60 stitches to close up her gaping wound.

Tesla shot up hearing branches crack in the distance, soon relaxing after recognizing the scent. "Tesla?" Ivan bellowed pushing the branches to the side looking for his daughter. "Daddy! I'm over here." She screamed waving her arm. Ivan approached the two girls, he was not happy Tesla was not training as he had asked. "Who is this and why is she here? Get rid of her Tesla." He commanded. Intensity filled the air. Tesla couldn't leave this girl to die. She needed to be cared for, and Tesla could help. Tesla could smell it on this girl. Her magic was unique. She was drawn to her. "Can she stay with us? If we leave her she might die." Tesla wanted her to stay so badly she could taste it. "No!" He screamed grabbing her arm, roughly raising her from the ground, forcing her back home. "Please." She begged pulling back trying to get back to the bleeding girl she stitched up only moments ago.

"Daddy I think that she is like me." The moon slayer stated rushing back to her, dropping to her knees beside the wounded girl. "Huh?" He grunted raising his eyebrow at his blood covered daughter. "I think she's like me. A dragon slayer. Her cat said she was the sun dragon slayer." Tesla smiled up at her father hoping he would let her stay with them. "Hmmmm..." he thought on the matter, before scooping up the child and carrying her back to the cabin. He dropped her to the bed making it shake and crack at the density slammed on it. "If she is to stay here, you will take care of her. And she will pull her weight around her as well." he demanded before storming out of the room slamming the door behind him.

He was proud of his daughter, although he would never admit it. That was a large gash on the girls leg, and the stitches Tesla had done were nearly flawless. He smiled, praising himself for raising such a powerful and independent child, unlike Laxus. That useless boy will never be as strong as his daughter. Tesla wrapped the girl in bandages and let her rest. She spent the rest of the day training, coming back every few hours to change the dressing on her wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, she woke. "Hi! Your names Atlis right?" She asked smiling bright. The spooked child looked around rubbing her head. Fear coated her features as her eyes jerked back and forth scanning every inch of the room. Her leg throbbed from the pain, it flowed through her like a raging rapid river. Every movement sent a jolt of discomfort coursing through her. She squealed as she lifted herself from the mattress, her back hitting the plush feather pillow behind her. "Yes. My name is Atlis." Her voice was shaky and uneven. She seemed nervous. As if she was afraid someone was after her. "Hi Atlis. I'm Tesla" Tesla tilted her head and lifted her hand smiling bright, her eyes squinted as she smiled.

Both cats flew into the room. "Shes awake." Roari yelled colliding with her chest knocking back down to the bed. Dojo giggled and sat next to his partner. Roari and Atlis rose, a slight smile broke to Atlis face as she looked down at her grey friend. Roari's blue eyes standing out against his light grey fur. He wore a red satchel across his chest, and black boots on his tiny feet.A tan patch of fur was on his belly. Tan spotted the end of his tail as well. All in all, Roari was a pretty cute cat. Atlis placed Roari down and looked to Tesla again, seeing she was not going to harm her, finally relaxed a bit. Her black hair swayed as she turned to her savior. "I stitched up your leg. What happened?" Atlis' eyes dropped to the sheets. "I dont wanna talk about it." She whispered. Tears trailing down her cheeks. Her pale skin was covered in small cuts and bruises. "Ok. We dont have to talk about it. I asked my dad, and he is gonna let you stay here with us if you want. Roari can stay too!" Tesla didn't stop smiling. Atlis was apprehensive, but knew she couldn't go back to where she was before. "Ok." She replied forcing a smile.

Atlis and Tesla grew closer as the years went by. They were now 9 years old now. Atis was younger that Tesla but only by a few months. She was also just a bit shorter that Tesla. Atlis finally trusted her friend. Tesla was like her sister. Ivan had taken a liking to Atlis. She was the Sun dragon slayer. But unlike Tesla, She was trained by the sun dragon; Solstice. Atlis finally shared the details of why she was bleeding in the woods.

Ivan was expelled from Fairy Tail only a few years later for reasons unknown. He created his own guild, Raven Tail. It was a dark guild. He knew that the two dragon slayers he cared for for the past few years would come in handy. He saw how strong his son, Laxus had gotten. And how valuable Natsu would be later in his life. Atlis and Tesla would would be a valuable asset to his newly found guild, even at their young age of 11. He forced them to join. Tesla didn't protest much, but Atlis was a bit uncertain about it, but followed. She had no where else to go.

Atlis was the assassin. She came from a clan of assassins, so it was only fitting that she was the assassin of the two. Tesla, on the other hand, was the thief. She could break into anything. Houses, safes, you name it; she could get into it. Tesla would help get Atlis to her target, and Atlis would eliminate them. Her anti gravity magic allowed for her to steal anything without going noticed. She was the perfect thief in Ivan's eyes, and she didn't disappoint. Both girls were very skilled at what they did for the guild.

Atlis had her guild crest on her right lower back. Tesla didn't have a choice on her location. Ivan placed it on her upper thigh, almost her hip. He said 'It needs to be hidden well so you can con better. People see our guild crest and they won't trust you Tesla.' she complied, happy it was hidden. Roari had his on his back, as well as Dojo. "Tesla, we can go find Lamia Scale and join that guild. You said your mom was in that guild before she died. Im sure they will let us join if we ask nice." Atlis didn't like being in a dark guild. Tesla wasn't the biggest fan of it either, but this was her father. If she left, he may do something drastic and hurt her or Atlis.

Ivan wanted to bring down Fairy Tail, and Atlis and Tesla were his golden ticket to do that. He kept a close eye on the two, never letting one or the other out of his site. He wouldn't let the two girls go on jobs together without supervision to make sure they didn't run off. One wouldn't run away anywhere without the other, knowing he may hurt the one left behind. Tesla, now only 14, had taken Dojo and Roari, per Ivans request, on a job to steal some money from a very wealthy duke. Leaving Atlis alone at the guildhall.

"This is gonna be fun guys." Dojo cheerfully stated as he flew ahead to check for people coming. "I should have stayed back with Atlis." Roari wasn't thrilled her had to go on the job without her. "She will be fine back at the guildhall. Plus, this gives us more time to bond Roari." Tesla smiled and tilted her head to the flying cat. He shrugged and flew ahead with Dojo. "Hide." They came flying back and followed Tesla to the bushes. She ducked from the people coming. Raven Tail was a well known dark guild, and had a bad reputation already. "Igneel!" A young pink haired boy came running by. Terla didn't even look at him. She closed her eyes and waited for him to leave. She didn't want to be seen by anyone, not being this close to the dukes mansion. He passed faster than he had come. She took a deep breath and continued her trek to her destination.

She arrived at the mansion, and was able to get the money with ease. "Not much of a challenge." She said throwing the satchel of money over her shoulder. Dojo and Roari smiled, they were no help to her on this job. "Im not sure why Ivan had you guys come along. It was dangerous having you here. You both could have been hurt if the guards caught us." She couldn't bare the thought of losing Dojo. He was her partner, her friend. He was her sunshine in a downpour.

She returned to the guildhall and happily handed her father the money she was to steal. "Its all there. 10 million jewel." She smiled, hoping to get praise for a job well done. "Good. This should take care of the two of you for the rest of the week." He threw a few thousand jewel at her, knowing it wasn't enough, and shooed her away. Ivan never treated Tesla like a daughter. She was just another guild member to him. He told her to stop calling him dad or father or daddy after she joined the guild. Since that day she had called him master Ivan, or just Ivan when not speaking to him formally. "Thats all you got? That was a dangerous job, and thats it?" Atlis growled. They shared a room in the guild dormitories. For being the sun dragon slayer, Atlis liked the cooler colors. Dark blues, purples, and greens. Tesla liked the warmer colors, reds, yellows and oranges. Each side of their room was decorated accordingly. If you were to walk in, you would guess Atlis side was Teslas and vice versa.

"Well it was easy, almost got caught." Tesla laughed falling to the bed. Atlis huffed laying down on her own bed. "Think he will ever trust us to go on a job alone? Its not like if we ran away we would have anywhere to go or any money anyways." Atlis didn't want to be in a dark guild. It was dreadful being around those people. "Probably not." Tesla sighed. The two girls drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day they could free themselves of the guild and be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

A few more years had come and gone. Tesla was now 16. Atlis had made a name for herself as a great assassin around the guildhall. Any time an assassination job came up, Ivan was sure to send Atlis. Tesla could break into just about anything, and con just about anyone. Ivan knew she would never have the heart to kill. He wouldnt dare ask her to do that, she would fail and he would lose his ticket to bringing Fairy Tail to the ground. "Tesla." Ivan growled walking passed the two girls, motioning for her to follow him. She sighed and reluctantly stood up to follow. She had just failed to get an ancient artifact that held extraordinary power. She feared the worst.

"Im sorry. I tried so hard, but the guards. They were surrounding it. If I were to try to get it…" Ivan held his hand up, telling her to stop. "You will try again. We need this artifact Tesla. It is very important that you succeed." He looked into her eyes. She could see he wasn't mad. He had a look of hope. This artifact was important to him. "I have gotten word that tonight it won't be as heavily guarded. The guards will be preoccupied with a ball being held. That is when you will steal it. Failure is not an option Tesla. Now go." He waved her off. She left back to Atlis, smiling slightly. Atlis released a sigh of relief seeing Tesla come back unharmed, unlike usual. "Gotta go. I've got another shot at the scroll. See ya later." She flung her bag over her shoulder and raced out the door.

Tesla wore a midnight blue halter dress. It stopped at her mid-thigh. Tesla almost never wore anything this short or skimpy. But if she had to seduce the guards, this was the dress to do it in. No one could resist her looking this good. The neckline on the dress was low, making sure that her breasts were shown quite well. She got looks from all of the men at the party. She had to appear to be a guest. Diamond jewels hung from her ears, and a necklace to match. A simple bracelet graced her wrist, and plain black heels completed her attire.

Out on a balcony, she was mesmerized by the moon. It was bright and big in the dark sky. Stars twinkled in the black abyss, as she gazed up, absorbing the moon rays that dawned on her. "The full moon will be next week." She groaned to herself, not looking forward to, what Atlis had jokingly named, her 'moon swing', for that week. A man strode up beside her and leaned on the railing of the balcony she stood on. "Beautiful night huh?" He asked smiling over at the moon slayer. "Mmm hmmm." She moaned, her eyes closed, she loved the feeling the moon gave her. He smiled at the beauty before him. *Shes a cute one. Oh, and a wizard too.* He thought before digging deeper into her thoughts *After the same thing huh?*

Her eyes opened. She glanced over at the man standing next to her. Heat rose to her cheeks, *Wow hes cute.* She thought, trying to hide the red on her face with her hair. His hand brushed the long chestnut brown locks to the side. "Why so embarrassed. Like what you see?" He asked feeling full of himself. She huffed, "Ehh..." She wasn't going to let him know her flush was due to him. She could tell already she hated this guy, cute or not. "Its just getting hot out here." She stated proud of herself for not admitting her attraction to him. His scent was intoxicating. He smelt like a campfire. Tesla enjoyed camping, but was afraid of racoons so she rarely went. The only time she would camp is on jobs, if she had to camp. Most of the time she would break into a vacant hotel room and crash there for the night.

Her big blue orbs focused back on the moon. She was in a trance staring at the beautiful star that shone down on her. Moments passed before she shook her head, *Shit I gotta go!* she reminded herself of her task and darted off quickly. The man stood there smiling. "Well this makes things easier." He said to himself before creeping away.


	7. Chapter 7

She sauntered past the guards, using her good looks to get keys from the belt buckles of the men gawking at her. She didn't need keys, but they didn't leave clear marks that the door had been picked. They were a sure thing though. Leaving no trace that anyone had gone through that door. Tesla hated using them. She could pick just about any lock known to man.

The guards are on a rotation. "Should be safe for a few minutes while they switch out." She said to herself grabbing the keys from her small purse. She shuffled through them to find the one that fit the door she needed to get into. She groaned as she tried to find the right one. She heard someone coming. She needed to get in this door and fast. The keys clanked together as she shifted through each one. The footsteps drew closer and closer. Her heart was racing. The guy from that balcony was such a distraction. The image of him standing on the ledge smiling down at her raced through her mind as she attempted to find the right key. She stopped. Shaking her head to rid herself of this man and get back to the task at hand.

As she shuffled through faster than she normally would, she dropped them. *Shit!* She thought as she threw the keys in her purse and pulled out her kit to pick the lock open. Her hands shook as she forced the two pieces into the keyhole. She looked over, anticipating a guard stepping from the shadows, catching her in the act. She twisted and turned the pick, desperately trying to get the door unlocked. Bullets of sweat beaded down her forehead. She stood thinking of a way to get herself out of the predicament. She had never been caught before. What was going to happen to her? Tesla knew she wouldn't do well in prison.

The knots in her stomach tightened as the foot steps and inaudible mumbles of the approaching men neared. She could smell it in the air, there was two of them. And a third scent that was seemingly familiar, it was faint, she could barely notice it with all the other scents surrounding her. The men turned the corner, she tensed up, preparing herself to be arrested and carted off to prison. Although, prison would be better than going back to Raven Tail without the artifact she was to steal. Ivan was sure to have her head if she came back empty handed.

Before the guards noticed her there, she was pushed against the wall, lips crashed to hers. A firm hand grasped the back of her head, pulling her further into the kiss. His fingers intertwined with her luscious locks, tugging it lightly. She struggled to free herself from the strangers embrace, but he was much stronger than her. His hand glided up her thigh, pulling her close to him by her rear. She had never been touched there by a man before, it was quite arousing.

"What are the two of you doing up here?" The taller guard asked looking at the two against the door. He broke the kiss to look at the man that asking the question. "Oh, im sorry. We were just looking for a little privacy." He stated, wagging his eyebrows, releasing her hair slightly. She blushed a shade of red that would make red wine jealous. "This hallway is restricted to the public, please go back down stairs to the party." The guards directed the two back to the crowd of people, Tesla hiding her face the best she could from the men that had almost caught her.

"You almost got caught. Good thing I was there." He smirked throwing his arm over her shoulder. She brushed it off of her, taking a good look at the man that saved her from getting caged up like an animal. *HIM!?* She thought sneering at the cocky man. She stormed off, making sure she shook her butt just a little to get his attention, She was attracted to him and she wasn't sure why. His eyes examined her tight rump closely, as she stomped away from him. "Mmmm… She really is a cute one." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed for a glass of champagne.

Tesla sat back and rethought her plan. She couldn't risk getting caught again. She rushed to the bathroom. Quickly changing her dress to a red, slightly shorter, tight fitting, strapless dress. She looked into the mirror, making sure she looked as cute as she felt. She threw her hair up in a quick ponytail, and re applied her makeup to match. If she was caught in the same area again, she had to look different. A black belt sat at her ribcage, and made the dress hug her tight and accentuated her bountiful breasts. She was drop dead gorgeous. "If I would have worn this in the first place, the guards would have just escorted me straight to it." She joked to herself, smiling at how stunning she looked. "Maybe even open the safe for me." She laughed as she turned to look at her butt in the mirror. She pulled the blue prints out of her clutch, trying to find a way to get into that damned room.

Her finger lined the paper. Following the duct work, trying to see if there was a way in other than the door. She sighed and folded it back up, stuffing it in her small, black clutch she carried. "Looks like ill just have to try again." She sighed, before heading out the door and back to the party. SHe had to wait for the right time. The guards wouldn't switch posts for another hour or so, So she had time to think her plan through thoroughly. She watched as the guards conversed. Her sensitive hearing allowing her to hear everything they were saying. *Only a few more minutes. Then I can try again.* She thought as she made her way to the staircase undetected.

She pulled her pick back out. This time she made sure the guards werent coming around anytime soon. They were on a rotation. She miscalculated last time. She had no more than 3 minutes to get the door unlocked and inside, before another guard was going to take his stance. She waited. The guard standing watch was going to leave any minute now, and she needed to use every second to get inside. He cleared his throat and marched away, leaving the door unguarded and ready for Tesla to work her magic. She wasn't even gonna try the keys this time, they took too long. She held her pick in front of her, shaking any distraction crossing her mind, before gently inserted them into the keyhole. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning them slightly, feeling and listening to make sure she was on the right track. The lock shifted, she smiled and turned her pick more, being gentle and deliberate with her movements. She wasn't about to have a repeat performance of last time.

Before she knew it, the door was unlocked. It cracked open, and she slid into the restricted area with a grin on her face. The door quietly shut behind her. She crept to the safe, focusing all of her thoughts and energy on what was inside. "Now this is what i'm really good at." She smiled and cracked her knuckles and neck. Her finger gently grasped the knob, her ear pressed to the cool metal of the safe. It was a feeling she couldn't describe, cracking a safe. IT was pure bliss when she hears the final click and the inner workings of the safe allowing her access. The feeling of the metal on her soft skin. The sounds of every click and clack from within the obstacle. The rush of grabbing the item she was to steal. It was all such a blissful feeling. A feeling of pure ecstasy.

She listened for the clicks. One by one, she heard them. She turned the knob and listened for the final click. Finally, the last one clicked, followed by a series of cogs moving and clanking of metal inside. She grabbed onto the handle and pulled down, opening the safe. Her eyes were closed, she was more than excited to get out of this mansion and back home with her friend. She slowly opened her eyes. Ready to snatch the artifact and get the hell out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" She asked herself, sifting through the money and jewels inside to see that the item she was to bring back was not where Master Ivan had said it would be. "It should be here!" She growled to herself slamming the safe shut. Her senses were no longer focused on the safe, but on the entire room. There it was again, that scent. _HE_ was in there with her, the man that kissed her before. In his hand was the artifact she was looking for, an ancient script that held unspeakable powers. "Looking for this?" He asked, a smug look on his face. She sneered at him, not thrilled at all to be seeing her latest distraction again.

"Give that to me. Thats mine." She growled pointing at the scroll in his hands. "Yours? Looks like it is in my hands." He laughed staring up at the artifact. She flared her nostrils and grunted as she rose. "Its mine. Give it to me." She demanded holding her hand out for him to place it into. Before she knew it, he was in front of her. She was shocked at how fast he was, *A wizard I bet.* She thought grabbing for the scroll. "Ill give it to you. Only if we can finish that sweet kiss from earlier?" He wagged his eyebrows at her sliding his hand around her waist. She sneered again, using her anti gravity magic to make the scroll float just out of his reach. He looked back down at her as she smiled up at him. "Gravity magic? Thats sexy." He said leaning down to her. She backed away, changing the directory of the scroll, making it come straight to her. *Ha ha Not just that. Moon magic dumbass.* She thought as she held the scroll close to her chest. "Hmmm… A moon wizard. Thats interesting." He was rubbing his chin smirking mischievously at the moon maiden before him.

She was shocked that he knew what magic she had just by seeing that much. She was about to respond but the door knob jiggling stopped her. He grabbed the scroll from her hand and dragged her to a small closet. Her chest flush against his, they waited, listening to the guards inside. Her mind was going a mile a minute. This guy was cute. He had already kissed her that evening, and she didn't even know his name. Now she was in a closet with him, way more close to him than she ever wanted, or for that matter needed. She had expected to never see him again. Not to mention, he had the scroll again. He really was becoming quite a nuisance. He leaned down, making sure to admire her amazing mounds, cradling his face in her neck. He took in her scent, *Mmm… She smells like sugar cookies and frosting.* He thought, as she listened closely to the men in the room.

Moments passed, the three guards still lingered in the room. He placed the scroll into his coat pocket, not wanting her to get it back again. She looked up to see a route to the attic. A smile broke to her lips. She released the gravity on the door to it, gently and quietly opening it for her. Soon after pulling herself up quickly and sticking her feet into the entrance. Her arm muscles did the rest of the work, lifting her body up vertical and sliding herself into the attic. She looked down smiling, her finger waving at the shocked thief. She blew him a kiss after showing she had the scroll now and closing the door loud enough to catch the guards attention.


	9. Chapter 9

She snickered on her way out of the mansion and into the woods. "God i'm good." She praised herself, throwing the scroll slightly in the air and grabbing it as it fell. "That was a pretty cute move in there sweetheart." A voice came from the shadows, and that smell. *Him?* She was confused, he should have been caught by those guards. "Seriously? You're like a disease. I just can't get rid of you can I?" She asked shifting her weight to the side, throwing her hand to her hip. "Thank you for escorting _MY_ scroll to safety. Now, give it back like a good girl and I wont hurt you, like I did those guards in there. Thanks for that by the way." He chuckled at the ease of bringing them down. "Fuck off. This is mine." She growled ready to fight for it if she needed.

He raced toward her. Throwing her off guard. She was knocked back, but not knocked down. Fighting in that dress was not going to be easy, and the heels, forget about it. She threw the them to the side, and readied a dragons roar. "A dragon Slayer?" He wondered out loud, stopping his advance on her. She hit him, he wasn't expecting that. The moon drip cyclone burned his skin. He swiped at the pink fluid, trying to get it off. He stood and smirked at her. "I knew you were different." he chuckled. She heard a rustle behind her. Before she had time to react, a snake coiled around her body. Tightening with every struggle. The man laughed, stepping closer to her as the snake tightened around her arms, forcing her to drop the scroll.

He swiped the scroll off the ground, tapping her on the forehead with it as he grinned. "Thank you my dear." He leaned down to her as she writhed in pain. The snake was constricting her tighter again. She could feel her lungs pressing against her rib cage as she drew in breaths, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. The color in her face slowly went pale as she begged and pleaded with herself to not die. The pain of being constricted by this giant snake was getting exponentially worse with every breath, every movement. She could feel her ribs start to weaken as well. It wasn't going to be long before they broke like twigs under a heavy foot and punctured a lung.

She would drown in her own blood if she didn't die from asphyxiation. She continued to gasp for air, the snake constricting more and more as she tried, limiting the area her lungs had to expand. *Well this is it. I guess its better than dying at the hands of the master.* She thought as she took in what she thought was her last breath. "Cubellios." He commanded, the snake releasing the moon slayer. She fell to the ground breathing hard. Her lungs were stinging from the quick intake of oxygen. The color returned to her face. Her eyes regained their focus and trailed up his feet and legs, finally connecting with his dark slanted eyes.

She liked the scene in front of her, but she would never let him know. He was obviously a cocky jerk. She could never deal with someone like that. Everything about him screamed 'stay away'. And that was what she planned to do; stay away. This guy had brought more stress on her than she cared to deal with. If it wasn't for him she would have had that scroll and be back at the guildhall by now. But his presence put her in a trance she had a hard time shaking herself out of. He was distracting, and worse yet, annoying. He was so full of himself and she barely even talked to him at all.

She could tell by the way he stood in front of her. His arms crossed, scroll in hand, smiling at her as if he could get anything from her in return for that artifact. That wasn't too far from the truth though. She was in desperate need of that scroll. The beating she would succumb to would be far worse than death if she came home without it. Her thoughts were scattered and fear filled. *If I don't bring that back to master Ivan, I'm as good as dead.* She thought looking at the dirt on the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. She had to think of a way to get it back.

"Why?" He asked, his expression changing from satisfaction to concern. She raised her head to look in his eyes. Confusion coating her face. "Why what?" She breathed, still fighting for air. She stood, barley. And glared at the man in front of her. "Why do you want it so badly?" He asked, not wanting to tell her he was hearing her thoughts. "Just give it back." She demanded stomping her foot. He chuckled snaking close to her. He stood in front of her, leaning down so he looked her straight in the eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he placed the scroll in her hand. "Dont say I never gave you anything." He smiled before backing away. *We need that scroll, but I can't let her get hurt over it.* He was attracted to this girl, and damn well knew she was attracted to him. Confusion swept her face as she realised what he had done. Her thoughts stopped him as he turned to leave. "Whats your name?" She asked, he knew the question before she even asked it. He turned and gave her a smug look. "I can't tell you that." He laughed.

She felt something she had never felt before looking at the man in front of her. Heat boiled up in her lower regions, she wasn't used to this feeling. It felt like butterflies were fluttering around in her gut as she looked on. The attraction she felt for this guy was out of control. If Ivan found out she was getting all flirty with someone… She didn't even want to think of that. He kept her on a short leash, as well as Atlis. They almost never had contact with anyone outside of their guildmates. Right now, her body was betraying her. She couldn't have feelings for this guy. His name was clear of what he was, poisonous. But yet she could feel herself getting aroused by just looking at him in that suit. She tried to stop herself from thinking that way. As far as she was concerned, he was just as much the enemy as the guards she evaded on her way out of the mansion.

"Come on. Tell me pleeeease…" She rocked her body, trying to look sweet and cute. The dress being torn a bit helped. "If I tell you, you cant tell anyone else. Im trusting you to keep my secret." He stated getting closer to her. She smiled, the first time she had really smiled at him. A nod and an extended hand told him she was willing to keep that promise. He grasped her hand lightly and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Its not gonna be free though." He charmed, wagging his eyebrows. She looked up at him shocked. A man had never tried so hard for her affection before. Maybe it was the dress. Heat rose to her cheeks as she tried to push away, only to be pulled in closer. "Why don't we finish what we started in the hallway." He suggested his lips grazing over hers as he spoke. "What we…" Her words provided his tongue access to her mouth. She didn't protest the passionate kiss, as much as she wanted too.

Her arms snaked up behind his neck, grasping the hair lightly, pushing him into her more. She moaned into his mouth when his hand grasped her back side roughly. He heart was racing, she didn't even know this man. And here she was, yet again, making out with him in the woods after fighting. This was like a bad romance novel. She tried to push away, his hand darted to the back of her head, forcing her to continue the kiss. His other hand glided up her rib cage making her jerk a bit. Her ribs hurt from the snake constricting around her. He smiled into the kiss and trailed them down her neck, giving her the opportunity to breath. "Ok…." She breathed out, pushing him away a bit to look him in the eyes. "Your name?" His eyes locked on hers as he rose from her collarbone. A smile crept slowly to his lips, making her shiver.

She felt so strange around this guy. He made her feel things she had never felt before. She couldn't help but smile as his eyes explored her body, his hands now firmly grasping at her waist. He dipped his head down to her neck again, taking in her scent one last time. His lips trailed up to her ear lobe. He nibbled on the flesh a bit before whispering, "Good night." and taking off quickly. She gasped at the speed, watching him disappear into the darkness. Rustling in the bushes and voices in the distance brought Tesla back to reality. "I gotta get out of here." She grabbed her shoes and ran as fast as her feet would take her, into the woods, and back to the guildhall. Pissed and tired, she sat outside the guildhall. She kissed that jerk and didn't even get his name.


	10. Chapter 10

A smile broke to Ivan's face as he saw Tesla enter the guildhall, scroll in hand. She planted the old paper into his extended fingers and squinted with a cute smile. "Delivery for master Ivan." She smirked releasing the item and tilting her head to show how proud she was of her success. "Good. You did well Tesla." He assured her of her job well done, patting her on the head and handing her an envelope with her payment inside.

"Not much. But it will do for now." She stated handing the money to Atlis. The black hair sun mage opened the envelope and counted the cash. "Hes gotta be able to do better than this. You were gone way longer than expected." She grunted slamming the money on the table, cracking it slightly. "Be careful Atlis. You're gonna break everything if you keep throwing your weight around like that." Tesla whined as she inspected the crack to make sure it wasn't to bad. Atlis grunted and asked about the job.

"It went really well. I had a bit of trouble at the beginning, but I got it. And thats really all that mattered." She grinned at her nakama, showing it was an easy job. "If it wasn't for that guy trying to distract me and take it for himself I would have had it here sooner." A grimace of hate swept her face. "A guy huh?" Atlis asked beaming at her friend for details. "Ya. He distracted me from the get go. He... didn't tell me his name." She stated.

Atlis shrugged. "Was he cute atleast?" She questioned seeing her friend turn a shade of red to match the dress she still wore. Tesla dropped her head in shame. "Super. Thats what kept me so distracted. But I decided I hate him. He's a cocky arrogant prick. I've already got that in a father." She whispered the last part, she didn't need anyone telling Ivan her real thoughts of him. Atlis chuckled, "Ya... any… You know…" She nudged her arm winking at the embarrassed moon girl.

Atlis had already lost her virginity, but refused to tell Tesla to whom. Tesla on the other hand was almost 17 and never even been touched by a man, let alone had sex with one. "No. There was none of that." Atlis snickered at her friends face growing noticeably hotter. "But he did kiss me… Does that count?" She asked peering back up at Atlis. Atlis eyes lit up. She was getting excited. "YES!" She exclaimed grabbing Teslas arm and racing her back to their room to talk about the mystery man she had a run in with.

"So?" Atlis asked crossing her legs smiling bright at her friend. "Well he kissed me twice. Once was because I was about to get caught. I guess I can be grateful for that one. Then second time was after I had gotten out of the mansion and into the woods. It was to get his name. And he didnt even tell me." She flushed red again. "Hes such a perv. His hands were all over me. And even though I was trying to push away and get his gross grubby little fingers off of my perfect knockout body, he would just pull me closer. He's disgusting. His good looks don't make a difference to me. I hate him." She snarled thinking of the man that could have gotten her hurt. He distracted her, if he hadnt done that she would have been in and out in mere minutes.

Atlis nodded, laughing at her 'knockout body' comment, and encouraged her to go on. "Hes a dick Atlis. If I never see that guy again, it will be too soon." She lifted her nose and closed her eyes. Her arms crossed to show her discontent with the man. "He sounds like a dick. How was it his fault again?" She asked smirking at her upset comrade. "It just was Atlis. I would have been able to get into the room and into that safe in only 3 minutes. But then, He showed up all smokin hot in his suit, and his shockingly soft hair, and his great jaw bone, and his sexy eyes, and…." She trailed off again thinking of him. "Ya… You're not attracted to him at all." Atlis chuckled standing to put the money away.

"Well ya. Of course. But hes an asshole Atlis. I can't stand guys like him. Hes so greedy, and self centered. Everything he does is for him. I know guys like that. My father is one of them." She sneered at the door as if Ivan was there. The girls laughed as Tesla told Atlis the whole story.

"So he just pushed you against the wall and kissed you? Wow you aren't kidding." Atlis said handing Tesla some food they ordered. "Ya and worse yet. Hes a good kisser." She blushed. The night was growing darker and Tesla still hadnt slept since before her job. The two fell fast asleep. Atlis wondered if Tesla would see this guy again. And after the cheap stunts he pulled on her, he better hope he doesn't. Tesla was pissed. A simple job turned into such a difficult one just because of him.

It wasn't long before another job came up that needed the skills of Raven Tails resident dragon slayers. "Tesla. Atlis." Ivan beckoned them to his office. They rose from their seats and followed. Atlis leaned giving Tesla an eye roll, showing she wasn't wanting to go on a job. "I have a job for you two. You will be… Ugh…" He wasn't happy about what they were doing, but it was for the guild and the downfall of Fairy Tail. "Teaming up with 2 members of another guild. The Oracion Seis." He finished rolling his eyes at the fact that they would be off with another guild, helping them.


	11. Chapter 11

"This guild is part of the Balam Alliance. So we must be successful. To stay on their good side." He glared at his daughter, knowing she was the one that could mess things up. Tesla was easily distracted; Exhibit A: the last job she went on, but she could easily shake distractions as well. Tesla shifted her eyes back and forth, trying not to look at her father and see the disappointment he showed. "Atlis you will partner up with the female. Tesla, your partner is the male. Meet them here." He stated handing Kurohebi a piece of paper. "Kurohebi will escort you." He shooed them out the door, making sure Dojo and Roari stayed behind.

"We gotta team up with some freaks from another guild. This is stupid." Tesla growled crossing her arms in discontent. "Its only one job Tesla. And it should be quick. All I have to do I assassinate some guy in a guild. And you gotta steal from them at the same time." She shrugged. "It won't be that hard. Im sure you can deal with someone else for those few days." Atlis was trying to look at the bright side of the situation, but Tesla was pretty set in hating this idea. It was meant to show that Raven Tail was not a threat, and that they can be left alone. "We are going to have to stake out the place for days. And why can't we do that together? Why can't we watch them in the same place? Because Ivan doesn't trust us together. This fucking blows." Tesla wasn't happy one bit. She was stomping and complaining the whole way there.

"And on top of that. My partner is a guy. Atlis, why would he put me with a guy? Ivan never lets me team up with guys aside from Kurohebi, and he creeps me out." She had no problem saying such a thing right in front of the mimic wizard. He took pride in knowing her creeped her out. It made his dominance over her that much more satisfying. He was one of the only guildmates that truly freaked her out. She hated being alone with him. He was always eyeballing her. Staring her up and down. It would be beneficial to him to reel in the masters daughter. "Its weird." She finished after thinking on it more.

Atlis gave her a smug smile, "Maybe hes a troll. And all gross and slimy and has boils growing from his face, ready to burst! And his flesh is festering, all pus engorged and maggot infested." Atlis knew that Tesla would understand her making 'maybe hes ugly' into something a bit more grotesque and raunchy. Tesla was a morbid girl after all. "Ehh… maybe." Tesla shrugged and continued on their voyage. Kurohebi listened to Atlis explanation of Teslas partner, grinning at the disgusting imagination of both girls. Atlis being able to come up with the description, and Tesla not being fazed by it at all.

"Or maybe hes fat. Maybe he has rolls that have rolls. Maybe he has so many rolls he could open a bakery." Atlis was continuing her foul descriptions of Tesla's future partner out of pure humor now. It was lightening the mood, and Tesla was laughing, thats what was important. The week of the full moon was about to start, perfect timing. Atlis wouldn't be there to save Tesla from whatever her 'urge' was that week. "Last time, I tried to kill everyone. I wonder what it will be this time around?" She asked herself, looking at the sky, anxiously awaiting the fall of the sun and rise of the moon.

Atlis smirked, "Maybe it will be murder again, and you will kill your partner. I bet hes really a girl in drag. ya… A girl running around dressing like a guy to get girls alone. Shes probably a lesbian." Atlis chuckled at her newest description. Tesla tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at her friend. "Just great. A lesbian, cross dressing, fat, pus engorged, maggot infested, boil covered troll for a partner." Atlis again chuckled louder, she was getting good at using Teslas gross use of words to describe people. At one point Tesla described her father as a 'bleating, bulbous, bloated cow' Atlis lost it after she heard that one.

They finally arrived, Atlis politely introducing herself to her partner. Tesla didn't even look at him. She feared he really did look like what Atlis had been describing. "Your partner Tesla." Kurohebi spoke for the first time in the days trip. She turned, dreading the site in front of her. She was hoping that he was at least cute. Having to look at a boil covered stinky troll for a week didn't seem appealing to her. "YOU!" She screamed pointing at the maroon haired mage. A smirk shot to his face. "He he… Well look who we have here." He slithered up to her, his hand gliding to the small of her back.

She batted his hand away growling and storming away. "Not happy to see me?" He asked looking over at the scary silent Kurohebi. The snake like man crept over to a very angry Tesla standing next to a tree. "Kurohebi. Get him on the communication lacrima. I am NOT teaming up with him. You understand." She was screaming, pointing her finger in Kurohebi's face. He reached into his pocket, pulling a small lacrima out of it and placing it in her hand. She sneered at her partner before contacting her father.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes? What is the problem?" He asked seeing his daughters face rather than Kurohebi. "I will NOT be teaming up with that self centered, self absorbed, arrogant, egotistical, prick!" She was glaring a hole into the lacrima in her hands. "I refuse to spend the next week with that asshole." Again she glared. Atlis had made her presence known, waving to the master over Teslas shoulder. "Are you refusing to follow orders Tesla?" He had a stern look on his face. He was not happy about her being so defiant.

She sneered, no longer even looking at her father. Atlis answered for her "That seems to be the case master." She was holding the lacrima now. Tesla was set in her ways and wasn't going to change her mind. She was just as stubborn as her father. He grunted, "Atlis you leave. I will be there soon to talk to that daughter of mine." He growled out between his teeth. She nodded handing the lacrima to Kurohebi knowing Tesla wouldn't take it. "Don't let her leave your site. This will happen." Ivan demanded before hanging it up and heading out to have a little 'talk' with his little shit daughter.

It only took Ivan a few hours to arrive. Tesla was fighting with her partner already. "STOP IT! Both of you!" Ivan bellowed as he stormed into view. Tesla growled at the annoying man she was supposed to team up with, before turning her attention to her father. "i am not going anywhere with this incompetent loser. Find me someone else to team with." She demanded, showing her more rebellious and defiant side. Cobra smirked, "Theres no one else that could tolerate someone like you. So just deal with it sweet heart. You're stuck with me." He leaned against the tree, his arms crossed as that wretched snake that nearly killed Tesla coiled around him softly. She glared at the snake then back to her father. "Im not doing it." She was not going anywhere with him, she was set on that. "Fine." A ominous smile crept to Ivan's face. He clearly had something up his sleeve.

"If you won't go with Cobra, You will go with Kurohebi." He knew Tesla didn't like him. He was a weird guy, and creeped her out. Thats why he would always team her up with him. "WHAT?!" She screamed, getting even more upset about her little predicament. "Those two are my options? This is such horse shit." She crossed her arms and fell to the ground, her legs crossed as well. "Im just gonna stay here. Im not going anywhere. Not with them." He grunted again. This rebellious stage was getting old.

All the while, Cobra sat back and watched the family drama unfold in front of him. Wondering if this little plan was going to work. Brain said that this was going to be easy. Cobra feared the plan would fail due to this little brats hissy fit. "TESLA!" Ivan Cautioned, showing her a face that meant business. "NO! I wont do it." She huffed turning her head away from her very agitated father. He grabbed her face, forcing her to her feet. She grunted at the force used, he squeezed her cheekbones so tight her lips pouted out a bit. He pulled her face to his, leaving her only inches away from him.

"You will do as I say you defiant little shit!" He growled. holding her face close to his. Tesla wasn't going to break. She couldn't stand this Cobra guy. He took a deep breath and released her face, allowing her to relax. She may be defiant, but that didn't mean she didn't fear what would happen after her fit. She was surely going to pay for this scene. "Pfft… Cobra. What a stupid name." She pouted, He was going to break her of this fit, and she knew it. It was just how long it was going to take and what he was going to do to get her to break.

"Tesla, you are acting like a child. Please. Just go on this job with him. For me. For your father." Teslas eyes lit up. She was seeing a smile break to her fathers lips for the first time in years. A genuine smile. A smile meant for her. He hadnt called himself her father since her mother passed. She was getting hopeful that she may actually still have the father she remembered in him, but she knew not to get her hopes up. He had tried this before. "Hmph." She turned her back to him, She wasn't going to fall for that again.

He had to get her to go on the job. It needed to get done, and an alliance with the Oracion Seis was detrimental to his plan. "If you go now…" He started, "I will let you and Atlis take a job together." He was apprehensive about letting this happen. But if all goes to plan, he won't have to worry about them running off.

Teslas eyes lit up. She darted her focus back to Ivan. Her face covered in questions. "What are you up too?" She squinted at her father, knowing her was up to something. "You never let us go on jobs together. Why is it so important that I go on this job with _HIM_…" She glared over at Cobra standing back enjoying seeing how Ivan manipulates this girl, taking mental notes. "This alliance between our guilds is important to my plan to demolish Fairy Tail. Please Tesla. " She looked at him, staring into his dark emotionless eyes. "And Dojo and Roari?" She said smugly. He nodded with a slight smile, "They can go too." He wanted to show that if she would go he would show that he trusted her a bit more.

She wasn't sure what he was up too, but if she would get to go on a job with Atlis and the cats… "Fine." She growled. "Ill go. But only if we get to keep the entire pay for the job." She was going to do some negotiating of her own. "I'll hold it for you and you can come get as much as you want, when you need it." He smiled down at her happy she was cracking. "Nope I want all of it. All at once." She was proud of herself for standing up and making her own rules this time. "Ugh… Fine." He finally agreed, knowing it was going to get what he needed.

She smiled big at him, soon turning her attention to Cobra. Anger swept her face as she locked eyes with him. A sexy smirk was on plastered across his lips making her give him a disgruntled look and march off. "That took longer than expected." Cobra commented as he walked to stand next to master Ivan. "She is a stubborn little shit. But she will make for a great mage one day." He replied before nodding to Cobra and taking off, Kurohebi along with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Tesla was to Steal from one of the top guilds in Fiore. A guild known as Phantom Lord. Using Cobras hearing magic to aid her. They were different than the others. Their wizards were strong, and rivaled Fairy Tail. If Tesla were to be caught, it could be devastating to Raven Tail. Ivan did not fear what would happen if Atlis were to be caught. She had the skills to be able to take down just about anyone. As long as the master of the guild Jose didn't catch her, she would be able to get away only taking a few lives in the process.

"I'm not very fond of having to team with you you know." Tesla complained all they way to where they were going to be staying during the stakeout. "Having to spend the next week cooped up with you is nauseating." She continued. "You dont say?" He said sarcastically. His sarcastic attitude was really starting to bug her. She was starting to think her 'swing' for the week was getting easily irritated, or maybe rage. She never would have guessed how wrong she was. Little did she know, she was going to have a 'swing' that would change her life. Something she never thought was possible.

They arrived at the hotel. Tesla needed to get them into a vacant hotel room. They found the closest hotel to the Phantom Lord guildhall. Tesla peeped into the best room, seeing that it was occupied. "You get us in there and ill take care of the rest." He stated handing her the lock pick. She nodded and turned to the door. "Keep an eye out." She demanded as she inserted the pick into key hole. Again, her concentration was thrown off. Tan muscular arms wrapped around her waist. A face nuzzled into her neck. "You smell so good." He stated taking in her scent. She froze. *Not this again.* She thought as he pressed his groin into her.

She nudged her shoulder back, pushing him off her slightly and knelt down to get a better look at the keyhole. Quickly and without much of a fight from it, she unlocked the door allowing the two to slide inside. After she closed the door she turned to be pressed against it with a rough and angry passion. His lips crashed to hers. His tongue forcing its way inside her mouth to explore. She tried her best to fight him off but an urge hit her she couldn't control and pressed farther into the heated kiss.

A heat in her groin grew to unbearable levels. She thought if it wasn't satisfied she would explode. With every touch she shivered. Goosebumps ran down her arm as he slammed them over her head, holding them firmly in place. His lips now lightly nipping at her neck. *Oh no… this can't happen… I've never… Oh but I want it too...* She thought biting her lip, his free hand sliding up her shirt, making her heart skip a few beats.

"Did… your master… tell you…" He started between soft bites. Her sweet moans filled his ears. "Did he tell me what?" She moaned out trying desperately to get her hands free . She wanted nothing more than to caress each and every toned muscle on this mans body. "Did he tell you about my magic?" He asked making eye contact.

She shook her head, not caring about his magic. *Why did he stop?* She asked herself, unhappy about how much clothing the two still had on at the time. "I have hearing magic." He smirked, releasing her arms. He pulled her in to plant a sweet one on her cheek, working his way to her earlobe. "I hear everything. Even what you're thinking." His smile flush against the skin on her neck. She pushed him off.

"You can what?" She screamed, angry he hadnt told her before. "I can hear so well, that iI can even hear thoughts, and I like yours." He smiled pushing against her again. The heat was back. It was only a quick moment of clarity before the feeling, the urge of wanting this man so bad returned. And this time it returned with a vengeance. "Im also a dragon slayer like you." He smiled into her knowing she could take it the way he liked it.

Again, his lips caressed her skin, nipping and biting their way down her neck, to her collarbone. He heard her thoughts, "So, your a virgin?" He asked after taking a slight nip at her flesh. "Get out of my head?" She growled, pulling him back up, her lips connecting with his. A forceful kiss to show that didn't matter. He couldn't help but love this. He slipped his shirt off, pressing his chest into hers. His hands slowly glided up her top, Hearing sweet, sexy moans as his fingers ran over every rib.


End file.
